A Girl and Her Wolf
by MermaidPrincessAly
Summary: Scarlett moved from the bustling city of New York to the quiet rainy town of Forks, Washington. She isn't so pleased about the move but maybe a certain hotheaded werewolf can change her mind? WARNING: Contains cursing mainly on Paul's part and may later change to M in future chapters, not sure yet. Paul/OC. Takes place post New Moon pre/during Eclipse with slight tweaks.
1. The City of Forks Welcome's You!

**Summary: Scarlett moved from the bustling city of New York to the quiet rainy town of Forks, Washington. She isn't so pleased about the move but maybe a certain hotheaded werewolf can change her mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters except Scarlett and her parents...and whoever else I make up.**

**Enjoy =]**

The City of Forks Welcomes You!

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

I sighed as I sat in the backseat of my parents red 2013 Ford Escape. I have absolutely no idea why they made me up and moved from New York to Forks, Washington. The city that never sleeps to the little town that practically never stops raining.

Payphone by Maroon 5 blared through my heartbeats by Lady Gaga beats headphones. I quietly mumbled the song under my breath keeping my eyes closed to avoid looking at the lush greenery of Washington pass by the windows. The music affectively drowned out the sound of my parents talking, the radio and the rain pelting down onto the car.

Against my better judgment I opened my eyes and saw the welcome sign. _The City of Forks Welcomes You._ My mother turned to give me a sharp look when she heard me scoff. Cranking up the music I got lost in my memories of home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the house…my house. I'd have sold it if my parents let me, but it was the house my grandfather left for me in his will. This house was one of the reasons we had moved here. The other being my brother. My eyes welled up at the thought of my brother. He had disappeared a few months back and the police couldn't do much so eventually the trail went cold.

Grabbing my backpack I got out of the car and slammed the door and heading for the house.

"Scarlett, wait! We have something for you."

I turned back around when my mother called out. My parents were out of their car and standing near one under a cover.

"What?" Came my exasperated cry. All I wanted to do was find my room and sulk for a while before going to explore this small town so I wouldn't get lost…which wasn't very likely.

"We wanted to get you something to help you get around better."

I looked at the covered car then back to my parented incredulously. They were seriously giving me a car? Looking at it again I could tell it was some type of SUV. I took a step closer with a slight smile on my face. Nothing brightens a teenager's dark mood like a car, "Are you kidding me?"

My parents just smiled brightly as my father pulled the damp cover off of a Platinum colored Nissan Rouge. I could see that the interior was black through the windshield as I walked up towards it.

"It has fog lights and a place to plug your IPod in so you can listen to music," My mother stated.

Before I could respond though my father spoke, "But that doesn't mean you can pay attention to your IPod instead of the road when you want to listen to a different song. The car also has a tent that connects to the trunk of the car which can also be used as a stand alone if you get stuck on the side of the road and you can't get help or if you go camping. It also has an emergency road kit as well as a first aid kit. The first aid is in the glove compartment in case of anything."

"Yes, dad. Thank you," I said before going over to hugging them both in thanks. Maybe the car would be an upside; at least I wont have to walk around in the rain. Instead of sulking I could probably find a new place as my spot. Back in New York that was a quieter spot on the pier at the Seaport.

"Um. I'm going to put my stuff in my room and then go explore the town."

"Well then don't forget these," My dad said holding out his keys.

I grabbed the keys from my father as I passed him on my way into the house. It was a nice house, pretty and spacey like my grandfather had had it build but I still missed home. The stairs hardly made any sound as I ascended them to look for my old room that I used to stay in when I visited my grandfather with _Mason_, my brother, and parents.

My chest constricted in pain as it did whenever I thought of my older brother. My eyes stung slightly as I felt tears starting to prick at them. Stop it Scar. You can't keep breaking down whenever you think of him he's been missing for months now. I mentally scolded myself as I opened the door to the teal colored bedroom.

Everything was the same, the full sized bed covered in orange bedding with orange, blue and purple decorative pillows. The pictures and posters that hung around my room had remained untouched as well. I smiled at the fond memories of the small vacations and summers that I had spent here.

Looking at the pictures, well some since I avoided ones with my brother in them, I stopped to look at one of myself and another girl on the beach on a rare sunny day that this place was able to see. My hair was so much frizzier then it was now and up in a messy ponytail, I frowned at my big bottle cap glasses that took up half my face glad that I made the switch to contacts. I had also lost weight since then too. Next to me was my best friend since we had met on the reservation that this picture was taken on. She was thin with pretty russet skin and long strait black silky hair. Her little brother was in the picture too wearing a big goofy smile as we buried him in the sand and gave his sand body a mermaid tail.

I smiled once again deciding to head out to La Push in the next few days to see my old friend Leah. We had recently lost contact with each other. Leah stopped answering my emails about a month before Mason disappeared.

That's it. I needed to get out of here. I dropped my duffle bag onto my bed before running down the stairs and pulling the hood of my raincoat back over my strait dark brown hair. I desperately need to find a new spot.

"I'll be back later!" I heard my mother yell for me to be careful as I ran out of the house and to my new car.

* * *

Once in the car I pulled my raincoat off leaving my blue cardigan on over my black camisole top. After flicking my side bangs out of my face I started the car.

I drove around the wet roads of Forks before stopping at one point on the shoulder of the round next to a path leading into the woods. Sighing I took the key out of the ignition and pulled my raincoat on again before getting out of the car and walking into the lush greenery of the forest.

The path was curved every once in a while as I followed it deeper into the woods, what little light that filtered through the trees was tinged a light green. I pulled out my LG Octane and checked the time to briefly see that it was a little passed one in the afternoon when my phone was knocked out of my hand and then crushed broken in half two seconds later.

My surprise was cut short when I was forced against a tree by cold hard hands. My eyes gazed up to stare into bright red, almost glowing, malicious eyes. They were striking against the black hair and almost paper white pale skin. I would've been attracted to this person if their eyes didn't scare me and I wasn't being held against the tree by his hand on my neck.

Fight or Flight Instincts quickly took over and I started to struggle against him attempting to free myself. He just chuckled darkly. Even his voice sounded attractive, scary but attractive all the same.

"Let go of me!"

"Struggling is pointless, there's no way you can free yourself," He mocked me before adding, "Scream all you want too. There is no one around for miles."

He had me there. What was I supposed to do though? Give in? I don't think so. I may be a girl but I was no damsel in distress! So, I did the one thing I thought to do at the time…I punched him.

I screamed in pain and tears stung my eyes as my knuckles crunched against his cheekbone. His face didn't even move a fraction of an inch, which was impossible. My left hand went to nurse my right but I flinched and whimpered in pain, knowing I might have broken something.

I noticed that his eyes had widened slightly in surprise, obviously no one tried punching him before, before he started to laugh at my attempt. Tears were streaming down my cheeks but that only seemed to make him laugh harder.

"H-how can you get off on the pain of others," I said truly disgusted while I gasped in pain, "Its sickening."

"No, its pleasurable sweetheart."

As if to accentuate his last comment his hand took hold of my right and he pressed down on my hurt knuckles. I tried and failed to keep the cry from passing my lips and shrunk back into the tree letting the bark scratch at me as I attempted once again to get away from him.

"Now. If you don't mind I'd like to play some more…I know it's rude to play with your food before eating it but it's just so…_fun_!"

The way he said it and his malicious grin that went with it scared me more then ever and I couldn't help but be reminded of Heath Ledger as the Joker in the Dark Knight.

Not caring about his earlier comment I started to yell out for help as he opened my jacket and ripped my cami down the front. My hands pounded into him, the adrenaline helping me to barely register the pain as they continuously collided with his rock hard chest, only feeling a slight twinge in my right hand.

His laugh stopped and his hand rested against my black bra and bare skin causing me to shiver at the feel of cold. The adrenaline quickly seeped out of me and I had stopped fighting completely. My eyes were shut tight as tears still leaked through while I whimpered in pain from my hands.

A chorus of growls reached my ears and I opened my eyes, turning to look in the same direction this—this _thing_ was looking in. My eyes widened in shock when I saw several massive wolves emerge from the trees. The things hand left my neck and without it there my knees gave out unable to hold me up any longer.

Looking back to the creature in front of me I could see in his red eyes that he was actually scared, and if I weren't so frightened of the situation myself I probably would've smiled and relished the fact that he was now the one up against the tree by his neck…figuratively speaking of course.

The black wolf, the biggest one of the pack, stalked towards the creature as it started to slowly move back before turning and running so fast my mind could hardly register it.

I closed my eyes again as the growls grew louder before the muted pounding of paws against damp earth hit my ears. I slowly opened my eyes to see that most but two wolves had stayed behind their eyes on me. Fear and confusion. Those were the strongest two feelings coursing through me at the moment. Fear, because these were bigger than average wolves standing and staring at me. Confusion, because they hadn't attacked me yet, to eat me as that thing had intended to do.

The silvery gray one took a step towards me and I used my feet and my left hand to push myself back only to once against connect with the tree I was forced against earlier. Damn tree! I looked into the eyes of the gray wolf. Brown connecting with brown. I could see almost human emotion inside of them before they widened in what seemed to be shock as it stared at me.

It was odd since most animals didn't usually keep eye contact with a human for more than a few seconds, but the wolf just stared at me with a strange look in its eyes. The second wolf, brown in color, seemed to laugh, it seemed too human and wolf to be real. The gray wolf just growled menacingly which caused me to gasp waiting for it to attack just before it took off in the direction the other wolves went in the second quickly following suit.

The silence I was left in was almost deafening. After a few minutes I gathered the strength to stand up and start running back to my car. Thankfully it was in the opposite direction from the wolves. At one point I stumbled on a root and fell landing on my side. I cried out when my hand hit the ground.

* * *

After what seemed like hours I was finally back in my car with the doors locked. I reached into the glove compartment to find the first aid kit. When I picked it up I finally noticed how bad I was trembling from fear, the pain and slight shock. Opening the kit I tore open the packet holding an ace bandage and wrapped my hand tightly before taking a few minutes to turn the car on with my left hand.

My first day in a new town and I was already going to the hospital. I'm surprised I didn't pass out from the shock of everything I just witnessed. No one in their right mind could imagine all that happened. Hell, it seemed too farfetched for a perfectly insane person to think that up.

How was I supposed to explain what happened without getting thrown into an insane asylum? Well that's easy…lie. But what would I say?

When I finally reached the hospital in Forks I realized then that my cami was ripped in half revealing my bra and stomach. My left hand fumbled with the buttons before I got out of the car and walked strait to the clinic.

Time to lie your ass off Scar…

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know how much so by reviewing. Hmm...If I get five to ten reviews I'll update the next chapter...And since I'm feeling good right now...The First person to review and put their name and characters age up will get to have their own Character as an imprint to any of the _non-imprinted_wolves, aka: Seth, Embry, Brady, Collin(who will both be in at the story later on), One of my made up wolves comming soon into the story if I happen to make one up of course, or even Leah(if your a guy. Come on she needs some loving too!)**

**Anyways...yeah just leave your name and how old your character would be if your my first reviewer. =]**

**Hope to see your reviews soon! They spur me on so you know! SO, keep em' positive!**


	2. Vampires, Imprinting and Hospital Trips

**Okay so there is some cursing in this chapter mainly by the wolves, just so everyone knows! I decided to do Paul's POV too hope that this is good...he may seem slightly OOC towards Scarlett when they finally do meet(not in this chapter though sorry!) but that's because he imprinted.**

**Mrs. Michaela Cullen: Congratulations, since you were my first reviewer to give your name, you get to be an imprint! Yay...now to bring you into the story haha...pm me and we can discuss that and also what she looks like. =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters except Scarlett and her parents...and whoever else I make up.**

**Without further adieu! Enjoy =]**

Vampire Hunting, Imprinting and Hospital Trips…Oh MY!

* * *

**Paul's POV**

Just like most days we were patrolling through the woods this time though we were going through Forks. Even though the bloodsuckers came back after they left their home here we added the area to our patrols…Joy!

_Oh quit complaining_

_Paul,_ Sam stated through the link

_I'm not complaining! I'm just thinking to myself…don't like my thoughts then stay outta my damn head!_ I shot right back to my friend and leader.

_Haha. At least its not that "I'm hopelessly in Love with Bella Swan" chatter we always here coming from Jake,_ My best friend Jared thought, _Aw thanks buddy!_

I mentally rolled my eyes at Jared while Jacob answered, _Shut up! I don't always think about Bella!_

_Uh Jake you kinda do man,_ Embry said

I laughed sarcastically in my head, _What's this "kinda" bullshit? He thinks about her all the fucking time! Its always "Bella this" and "Bella that" and "Why, oh why doesn't she love me back?"_

_Shut the fuck up Lahote!_ Black growled.

_Make me Black!_

**_Enough!_** Sam said using his "Alpha voice".

All our heads bowed slightly as we ran bending to the will of the Alpha order. It was annoying to have my will taken away sometime's, in fact it was a pain in the ass.

_Paul seriously stop complaining._

_I'm not complaining Sam. I'm just stating simple fact here._

Before Sam could retort we all caught the same sickly sweet smell that burned our noses. There was a leech nearby and it was time for us all to get serious. We followed the scent for a few minutes before a female's cry filled our ears.

_Shit. It's got a girl. Lets get there before it's too late,_ Sam said although there was no need, we were all running faster towards the scent of leech and the sounds of the girl crying.

Once the bloodsucker was in sight and heard our approach it stopped and turned towards us, its eyes widened in shock. We all growled as we came closer.

The leech let go of the girl and she fell to the ground as he started to back away before turning and running off. Aww, the stupid leech thinks it can outrun us.

Sam took off with the others before telling Jared and I to stay behind and check the girl over for any visible bite marks.

_Shit now we have to look over the girl and miss out on the fight? _Jared said impatiently, _Why couldn't you get Leah to check her out?_

_Cause I'm the fastest dipshits._

_Leah, focus. Jared, Paul just do it!_ Sam ordered.

_Yeah, yeah, don't kill it till we get there,_ I told him before stepping towards the girl. She didn't seem to have any bite marks. Her knuckles were cracked and bleeding, _What did she punch the vampire?_

_Looks like it. Gotta give her points for trying, _Jared joked.

Her gasp and scooting back caused be to look up at her into her dark brown eyes. My eyes widened in shock as I started at the brown haired girl. It suddenly felt like the world was no longer holding me down, every cord holding me snapped except one, which was now connected to her. I would do anything for her. I'd protect her no matter what; do anything and everything in my power to keep her happy. No one would lay a finger on her with the intent to hurt such an angel.

_Well I'll be damned! The unthinkable just happened! Paul imprinted on the girl that was attacked by the vampire,_ Jared said as he laughed wolfishly.

At his last sentence my mood darkened as I growled maliciously, _That fucking bloodsucker is mine! He tried to kill my angel!_

I could see the others had just caught up to him and I took of in the direction their thoughts led me running faster than even probably Leah. I got there just in time. To see Leah, Sam and Quil corner him, as Jake and Embry were about to attack they stopped when I growled.

Sam nodded his head when he saw my thoughts.

I ran past them and pounced on top of the bloodsucker sinking my teeth into his neck as I landed ripping its head off in the process. The rest of it fell down as its head rolled on the ground.

Sam phased back and took the matches from the pocket of his pants that were secured in the cord around his ankle before lighting the bloodsucker's remains on fire.

I watched happily as it burned trying to ignore the overly sickening smell the smoke perfumed the air with as the dead vampire burned. I didn't even notice that Sam had phased back until I heard his voice in my head.

_Paul, why don't you go check on your imprint._

_Whoa, wait Paul imprinted?_ Quil asked in surprise. Jacob, Leah and Embry echoed his thoughts.

_I feel bad for that girl,_ Leah said snarkily

_Go fuck yourself,_ I growled as I walked off.

_Nah, I don't feel like it._

_Pig._

_Takes one to know one._

_Stop now!_ The last came from Sam.

At least it wasn't an Alpha order, I thought mainly to myself as I went to see if my Angel was okay. For now that would be her name since I didn't know it yet. When I was back at the spot I couldn't see my Angel anywhere. Following her scent I knew she went back the way she came. I reach the edge of the woods in time to see her drive off in her car probably to the hospital to get her hand checked out.

_She's safe. Come on Paul lets go back,_ Sam said.

I sighed and turned back going to met with my brothers and Leah to continue the rest of our patrol before heading back to Sam and Emily's house. My mind however was on the girl with long brown hair and the dark chocolate eyes of my Angel.

_Ugh, I think I would've preferred the complaining!_ Leah said and the others laughed but I didn't even merit her with a sarcastic comeback. Instead I just thought about my Angel more knowing that it would piss her off instead.

_Fuck you Paul._

_Nah, Leah you're not my type._

_No, I'm not but that dead bloodsucker's would be lunch is._

I growled angrily about to attack her when Sam interfered using his damn Alpha voice again.

**_Leah! Paul! Cut it out!_**He looked at Leah before shaking his big black head, _That was uncalled for Leah._

_Oh? You mean like it was uncalled for when you imprinted on my cousin and then dumped me?_

_That's messed up Leah you know that we can't control that,_ Jared stated.

I turned to see that Sam had that hurt look in his eyes. We all knew that he felt extremely guilty when he imprinted on Emily while he was dating Leah, he still apologized to Leah for it.

_Let's just get back to Emily's,_ Sam said and with that we started back to La Push.

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

I sat in the room on the observation bed waiting for the doctor to come back in with my X-rays. I gingerly moved the pack of ice onto on my hand hissing in slight pain. My mother sat beside me stroking my hair soothingly. Seeing as I was still seventeen they had to call my mother because I'm technically a minor.

My head turned to the door where the doctor came back in and placed the X-rays of my right hand on the clip on the light fixture before turning them on and lighting up the picture of my bones.

"Well the good new Ms. Morales is that nothing seems to be broken. You just bruised the bones." Dr. Wilcoff stated as he examined the X-rays before turning back to me, "How did you say you hurt your hand again?"

"Oh, um. I was walking through the woods and I moved my arm…um I don't know how but I kinda punched a boulder off one of the trails…and then I fell on the way back to the car and hurt it even more."

"And how did your shirt rip is you don't mind me asking?"

Shit…I didn't think about an excuse for that one, "It uh ripped when I fell…"

He looked at me skeptically before nodding once, "Well all we can do is wrap it. Just keep it elevated when you're resting and sleeping. Try not to move it too much. It should heal up in a couple of days. Also put some ice on it every once in a while, it'll help with the swelling as well as numb some of the pain."

My mother and I nodded as he took a wet piece of gauze like material, I remember a doctor put before rapping my ankle when I had sprained it, fresh ace bandage and securely.

"As soon this dies it'll stiffen to keep you from moving your hand too much. You can take it off tomorrow or the day after when you feel you can move your hand better."

"Thank you Dr. Wilcoff," I said after he finished wrapping my hand up.

"Your free to go Scarlett."

With that I walked out of the hospital with my mother heading to my car, "Are you sure you can drive okay sweetheart?"

"I'll be fine mom. I drove here okay…where's Dad?" I loved my mother but after the Mason incident she tended to be a bit overbearing.

"Meeting with the rest of the Fire Department and the volunteer firefighters."

Yup, believe it or not the town that always rains does tend to need a Fire Department.

"Okay," With that I started my car with a bit of difficulty before following my mother back to the house.

By the time I got home I was so emotionally drained that I went up to my room and collapsed on my bed before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the first! Next chapter Paul and Scarlett meet! I promise you! =] Its already written up and LONG because its in both their POV's. Um...OH I forgot to mention! I made a polyvore for their outfits just before I uploaded the story. Go to my profile and scroll down till you see something about this story if you want to check them out. Lets get like 5 more reviews and I'll post Chapter 3 kay?**

**Keep those reviews coming!**


	3. Revelations

**Like I said at the end of Chapter 2 this is a really long chapter because its in both Paul and Scarlett's POVs to give a look at how they saw each other and everything. Its got some repeating dialog(i tried not to repeat all of it) so you all know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters except Scarlett and her parents...and whoever else I make up.**

**Now presenting Chapter 3! Enjoy =]**

Revelations

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

I had woken up this morning thinking that what happened the day before was all just a weird dream or my imagination running ramped. The pain in my hand brought it all back to reality though. I winced as I thought over what happened. Its not like I could tell someone what happened, maybe about the wolves and even then I couldn't say much about it without someone thinking I was crazy.

Those red eyes, I know they weren't contacts, his—its' eyes were practically glowing. The stone hard skin also wasn't natural, along with the unearthly beauty. Something about that creature seemed to draw me in even when I knew it was intending to kill me. It definitely wasn't human.

Well…when in doubt, google.

I got up and picked up my computer gingerly touching it with my right hand when needed. Sitting back down on my bed I started it up and opened the search engine. It took a while but eventually I had typed, _Creatures with red eyes and cold skin_, with my left hand.

One link looked interesting. It was about Vampires and Werewolves. So that's what it was…A vampire? That couldn't be real. It seemed perfectly impossible and yet not impossible at all. A vampire attacked me…but the werewolf thing. Those wolves I saw weren't at all like what was described on the site. Either the site was wrong about werewolves or those were just some genetically tested wolves I saw yesterday.

Looking at my window I finally noticed that the patter of rain against it was missing and an abnormal amount of light was shining through the blinds. A smile grew on my face as I shot off the bed to pull up the blinds, all thoughts of vampires and wolves pushed from my mind.

The sun was out. It was the perfect day to First Beach down at the Quileute Reservation. Hopefully I would see Leah again. My eyes drifted to the pictures of Leah and I. I haven't been here since I was about thirteen so I hadn't seen my friend in a little over four years and I couldn't help but wonder how much Leah had changed too.

Not taking the sunny day for granted I quickly showered and pulled on one of my Victoria's Secret bathing suits and placed a two-toned blue, black and white sundress over the swimsuit and white sandals. My blue diamond necklace hung around my neck as it always did and my hair was curled into smooth ringlets. I only placed on a small amount of makeup seeing as I didn't always wear much just the occasional eye shadow and lipgloss. **(AN: The link to my polyvore with Scarlett's outfits are on my profile =] )**

I placed a towel into my beach bag and grabbed my car keys as well as my mom's cell phone, having gotten it from my mother to use until I get a new one, before heading out the house. My parents weren't home so I just sent a quick text off to my dad before starting the twelve-mile drive to La Push.

* * *

The drive down to the Native American Reservation was relatively quick taking about a little under forty minutes. Soon I was walking along the beach hoping to start there on my search for Leah Clearwater.

The sun's warm rays beat down onto the beach and I smiled up at the bright light above me closing my eyes in the process. I relished the warmth as I listened to the waves crash against the shore.

"Hey lady, Watch out."

My eyes shot open and I turned to the direction of the voice that yelled to me. I saw the football flying towards me and ducked narrowly avoiding the impact of the ball. It landed a few feet behind me and I went to retrieve it for the guy who was nice enough to warn me.

"Sorry about that. My friend Jared was being an ass and not paying much attention to where he was throwing the ball," A deep voice said behind me.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done," I said turning around to take in the handsome Quileute in front of me. He stood at about six foot, maybe a couple of inches more, much taller than me at five foot three inches. His biceps were rippling with his movement and I couldn't help but notice his deliciously firm washboard abs. Looking up into his eyes I could see the surprise and care in them. For some reason those eyes looked extremely familiar.

The russet skinned guy standing in front of me finally seemed to remember where we were when one of his friends called for him to hurry it up. He only turned to shoot them a glare before looking back to me with a soft smile as he accepted the ball from my outstretched hand, "Yeah…um, I've never seen you around here before are you new? I'm Paul Lahote."

My smile faded as I finally remembered why he seemed so familiar to me, although it didn't seem to be completely it, "Paul huh? Goodbye."

I turned around starting to head back in the direction I came from when he gently grabbed my arm and stepped in front of me.

"Hey what's wrong? Did I do something?" At the lost puppy look in his brown eyes I resisted the urge to roll my own.

Oh you did something all right Paul, "You don't remember me do you? After all you used to love torturing me," At his confused look I did roll my eyes, "Hmm, lets see why don't you go back a few years in your memory and picture me with a frizzy ponytail, a few extra pounds and bottle cap glasses. Don't you remember you used to steal them off my face and make me chase you around blindly?"

His eyes widening in shock was almost comical. I would've laughed too if I wasn't so angry with this—this _boy_ standing in front of me.

"Sc-Scarlett?" Paul said hesitantly.

"Oh so you do remember me," I said irritatedly. What he did next I didn't expect…he apologized. Paul Lahote apologized to me! What kind of world was I living in now?

"I'm so sorry for all of the rotten things I did to you Scar," He told me sincerely.

I however wasn't in much of a forgiving mood, "Don't call me that. Only my friends get to call me Scar and you have a lot more "I'm sorrys" than just that one to go before I can even consider you as my friend."

The hurt that flashed in his eyes made me feel bad for the harsh tone I used. In all fairness he did use an equally harsh tone with me when he used to make fun of me. Before he could speak another male voice, this one slightly younger in pitch, called out to him.

"Hey Paul what's the hold up?"

"Nothing Seth," His voice held a hint of annoyance towards the boy before he spoke again introducing me to Seth…well reintroducing, "You remember Scarlett Morales right?"

I turned look at Seth Clearwater he was a couple of years younger than me be but he was already beating me in height, "Oh my gosh! Seth! Its so good to see you!"

The confusion quickly melted off the boys face and a huge grin broke out, "Hey. You and my sister used to bury me in the sand right?"

I nodded my head as I laughed lightly before going to hug the boy. I could've sworn I heard Paul growl or maybe he just grumbled because I was treating a boy who did me no harm so much better than him, "Yes. Is Leah around? I miss her."

"Leah was at home sleeping when I left a little while ago. She's probably helping Mom cook," Seth said in answer glancing awkwardly at Paul.

I barely paid Paul any attention although it was sort of weird for him to just stand there, "How is Aunt Sue?" Sue wasn't really my Aunt but when I was younger it was easier to call her that instead of Mrs. Clearwater, "How have you been since your dad…"

A look of pain crossed Seth's face and I immediately felt bad for bringing up Harry Clearwater. I had remembered Leah telling me in an email that her father had a heart attack. It sort of annoyed me that I was there for her when her father passed away, albeit through email, but she couldn't be bothered to answer my emails when I told her about Mason.

"We're good. Leah's still a little bitter about it but we still have Mom. How's your family? How long are you staying in Forks?"

"Oh…um were good. We just moved out here permanently so hopefully you'll be seeing a lot more of me," I said after a bit of hesitation, "I'm gonna go see if Leah's home. You still live on Oak Wood right?"

Seth nodded "Yeah. Do you want me to come with you incase to get lost on the way?"

I smiled in thanks, "No, that's alright. I've got GPS in my car. I don't want to pull you away from your friends. I'll see you later Seth."

I hugged Seth once more before turning to Paul, "Paul," I said his name curtly and with that I started heading back towards my car.

I started my car and looked back to the beach to see Paul watching me from the same spot where we were. From what I could see from the distance he looked regretful, could he really have grown up and be sorry for all that he had done? Had Paul Lahote really changed? Anything's possible, right? I took one last look at Paul before I drove off to find my friend Leah and find out why she's been ignoring me for the last few months.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I hardly slept after getting home from Emily and Sam's last night. I kept thinking of the girl with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. The guys had dragged me to the beach earlier this morning. I was tired and all I could think about was of my Angel and finding her. Jared only told me to come to the beach because she might turn up there.

Thankfully Leah wasn't with us playing football. Partially because she would just ruin everyone's good mood. Mainly, I was still ticked at her for what she said about my Angel yesterday after I killed the bloodsucker that hurt her.

At one point Jared was being an ass and threw the ball a little to hard. I turned to see it soaring towards a short dark haired girl who was smiling happily up at the sun. I knew that none of us would be able to run and catch it before it reached her so I warned her, "Hey lady, watch out!"

* * *

She turned and quickly ducked when she saw the football. I had just reached her as she bent down to pick up the ball from where it had landed on the sand so I apologized for Jared's carelessness.

She answered reassuringly in a voice like silk. Wow Paul, nice manly way to put that. When she turned to me, our eyes connected and I stared in surprise at my Angel. I couldn't believe she was here. Jared was right she turned up quicker than I would have expected, not that I was complaining.

As she checked me out I looked her over myself. She definitely was beautiful with her dark curls, which looked lighter in the sun, tumbling down her back. Her sun-kissed skin was practically flawless with the cutest little birthmark I noticed on the back of her left hand. I noticed her right was wrapped in a bandage and my thoughts darkened for a moment when I remember why her hand was hurt. I quickly distracted myself from that though when I looked back into her eyes, they were like pools of dark chocolate but I could see the ring of green in them from the sunlight. She was short but I didn't mind, I practically towered over her because of one of the many good side affects of being a wolf.

When Embry yelled for me to hurry up I turned to glare menacingly at him for interrupting my imprint and I. When I turned back to her I smiled as I spoke taking the football from her. I needed to know her name, "Yeah…um, I've never seen you around here before are you new? I'm Paul Lahote."

I watched her smile fade and my own faded as well. Had I said something bad? All I said was that I never saw around and my name.

"Paul huh?" She said with an edge to her voice. When I nodded hesitantly she nodded sharply, a less than pleasant look on her face before she started to walk away, "Goodbye."

I couldn't let me Angel just walk away from me mad, especially when I didn't know what made her that way. My hand shot out and took hold of her arm as I stepped in front of her. I searched her eyes with concern, "Hey what's wrong? Did I do something?"

What she said next confused me. Remember her? How could I forget such an angel? Nor would I torture her! Although something about her did seem sort of familiar.

She rolled her eyes at me before continuing, "Hmm, lets see why don't you go back a few years in your memory and picture me with a frizzy ponytail, a few extra pounds and bottle cap glasses. Don't you remember you used to steal them off my face and make me chase you around blindly?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock. I remember perfectly doing that to a girl when I was younger. How harsh I was towards her. That couldn't be my Angel. I couldn't believe it. Yet I could see the anger and hurt in her eyes as she recounted what I had done, "Sc-Scarlett?"

"Oh so you do remember me," I could hear the irritation in her voice.

Wonderful. Fan-fucking-tastic. I had promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone hurt her and little did I know that I already had in the past. I sucked up my pride as I always would for her and apologized.

Scarlett looked surprised for a moment. I guess that she expected me to call her a stupid name or pull on her hair like I used to pull on her ponytail when we were younger. I could never do that to her though…well at least not anymore. The momentary surprise turned to annoyance quickly, "Don't call me that. Only my friends get to call me Scar and you have a lot more "I'm sorrys" than just that one to go before I can even consider you as my friend."

Ouch. I deserved that and I know it. I could see the slight regret on her face before she buried it. I didn't blame her for being harsh after all I was a complete dick when we were kids. I was about to apologize again and tell her that I fully intended to make it up to her even if I had to apologize to her every day. Hell I'd find a way to give her the moon if she asked me to get it for her.

Before I could speak though my words were cut short by Seth jogging over to us asking what was taking me so long.

I glared at the youngest member of the pack slightly before answering, "Nothing Seth." I looked back to Scarlett and my expression softened, "You remember Scarlett Morales right?"

If Seth was surprised when my imprint turned out to be his sister's childhood best friend he hid it well. He had after all seen in his head what she looked like when he patrolled the woods last night with Embry and Jacob. Watched her expression change to happiness as she regarded Seth, "Oh my gosh! Seth! Its so good to see you!"

It hurt a little that she liked Seth more than me. Why did I have to imprint on a girl that happened to hate my guts?

When he responded and they hugged I growled lowly, my anger getting the best of me momentarily. I roped it in. I didn't want to give her more reason to dislike me.

She asked about Leah and I remembered once again that Leah had called her that bloodsuckers would be lunch yesterday after we saved her. I briefly wondered what she would think when she realized that it was Scarlett she had called that. My hands shook slightly and I took a deep breath when Seth gave me a look hoping that I didn't get mad enough to phase on the spot, "Leah was at home sleeping when I left a little while ago. She's probably helping Mom cook."

"How is Aunt Sue?" Scarlett seemed intent on ignoring my presence and continued talking to Seth as if I wasn't there. "How have you been since your dad…" She trailed off at the end and I saw the regret on her face as she watched Seth's reaction.

"We're good. Leah's still a little bitter about it but we still have Mom. How's your family? How long are you staying in Forks?" Seth responded quickly changing it around to her. I hoped that she was staying for a nice long time I didn't want her to leave again no matter how much she hated me right now.

I felt more than saw her pain as she hesitated to answer Seth, "Oh…um were good. We just moved out here permanently so hopefully you'll be seeing a lot more of me," She paused for a moment before continuing and I could tell there was something wrong. "I'm gonna go see if Leah's home. You still live on Oak Wood right?"

I paid attention to her instead of Seth's answer. The bond that formed from the imprint allowed me to feel that there was something, a deep aching pain in her that she wanted to hide from everyone. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and sooth away that pain.

Scarlett said goodbye to Seth and hugged him before turning to acknowledge me saying my name curtly in farewell before walking away from me. I watched her even after she got into her car. When she looked back at me I held her gaze still feeling horrible for the pain I brought to my angel. I would be her friend for now if I had to be as long as she accepted my apologizes eventually I would be happy. I'll be there for Scarlett no matter what, because I loved her.

As she drove off to Leah's house I silently made her that promise.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad all the reviews I have received are positive! Okay so Mrs Michaela Cullen's new character will be coming in soon. My next chapter is already written and waiting to upload but I'm going to wait till I get a few more reviews...hopefully they'll still be positive. Hope you all loved the chapter...I know I'm evil with what I did but I had to, I think it added drama(which it definitely did) and it'll be that much more satisfying to me when Paul woos Scarlett, don't you think?**

**Remember the more you review the faster I will try to update! =]**


	4. Reminiscing and Catching Up

**Summary:**** Scarlett moved from the bustling city of New York to the quiet rainy town of Forks, Washington. She isn't so pleased about the move but maybe a certain hotheaded werewolf can change her mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters except Scarlett and her parents...and whoever else I make up.**

**Enjoy =]**

Reminiscing and Catching Up

* * *

**Scarlett's POV**

I stood in front of Leah's house hesitating outside the front door. Did Leah stop talking to me because she found a better friend? Sighing I knocked on the door. I'm sure there was a reasonable explanation as to why Leah stopped talking to me.

Less then a minute later an older stern looking woman with long black hair opened the door, the smell of Juniper berries and meat wafted towards me and I knew that she was cooking something delicious, "Yes? May I help you?"

I smiled at her having missed the woman who was like my second mother, "Hi Aunt Sue, I don't know if you remember me—"

"Oh Scarlett! My you've grown," Sue said before I could finish my sentence. My smile grew bigger as the Quileute woman pulled me into a hug, "Come in sweetheart."

"Is Leah home?" I asked as I followed her inside the house.

"She's in the kitchen. Leah, Scarlett's here," Aunt Sue said as she walked back into the kitchen and strait to the stove.

Leah stood up and turned around to look at me. It was as if I were looking into a mirror when I saw her eyes widen at the same moment mine had as we took in how much both of us had changed. Her once long silky black hair was now short, just above her shoulders. What is with Quileute's and their height? Leah stood at almost six foot and her lean muscles were shown off thanks to her tank top and bermuda shorts. My best friend had changed a lot.

"Hey Lee," I said after getting over how different she was.

"Letty?" Leah said hesitantly as if she wasn't sure it was me.

"The one and only," I stated cheekily as I smiled up at her.

We moved to hug each other, it was semi-awkward, since it had been a while since we had seen each other and she was practically a head taller than me. Whatever tension that had built in those last few moments between us was dissipated quickly.

"Wow, Lee your hot!" I exclaimed when I let go, come to think of it when Paul had grabbed my arm and I hugged Seth they were also hot to the touch, "Do you have a fever or something?"

I huffed as she let out a laugh at my comment.

"No, I just run a little hotter than most people," She said when she stopped laughing, "So how've you been? It's been awhile since I last emailed you…sorry I forgot my password."

For some reason I didn't believe her but I let it slide for now, "Things have been okay I guess."

From her look I could tell that she didn't believe me but I didn't want to tell her just yet about Mason. At least not while Aunt Sue was around, I had this thing against people seeing me cry and it would be bad enough if I broke down in front of Leah. I was glad that she didn't question me about it.

"Why don't we go walk down to First Beach and catch up?" Leah suggested.

"As long as we avoid the guys playing football," Seeing Leah's questioning glance as we walked out her house, "I was looking for you there early…instead I ran into Paul Lahote. He actually apologized to me for all the torture he put me through."

Leah just laughed almost as if everything was funny to her, "I hope you made him suffer he deserves it."

"Oh I told him he needs to apologize way more then that before I will even think of forgiving him. I will admit that he did surprise me when he apologized to me," I shook my head as I remembered the truly remorseful look in his eyes when he said that he was sorry. I wanted to resent him but for some reason I found myself inexplicability drawn to him. Although I would deny it if anyone asked me. Maybe it's the fact that he apologized coupled with the fact of how extremely hot and muscular he was…so I was a sucker for muscles, my boyfriend was evidence of that. Though Paul was so much more muscular

"Paul, apologize? That's extremely unlike him," Leah said although there was something laced behind those words, almost like knowingness.

"Lets get off that subject now please! What's up with you? Where have you been?"

"Well, um, I told you I lost my password to my email. And…I've been hanging out with the guys more…they helped me out when I needed it," Leah said sighing at the end. She looked down to me and shrugged, "What have you been up to for the last few months and how long is this trip to Forks? How's your brother?"

"Ahuh," Of course I didn't believe her and I could tell that she knew it, "Well, I have a boyfriend named Tony, he looks like a buff Zac Efron."

"Oh."

I searched her guarded eyes when she said 'oh' like that. It seemed almost troubled and that worried me, she covered it up though with a grin.

"He's that hot huh?"

"Haha, Yeah. He's that hot. This visit is more permanent," I said slowly, "I'm going to go to Forks High School for senior year."

"Good I've missed you. I could use some time away from the guys," My hopes of her not pressing about my brother were short lived, "What about Mason? He still as charming as ever?"

The pain that racked me was not lost on Leah. I turned my head away and walked faster towards the Beach. My vision quickly got blurry as I tried to hold back the tears. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to c-shit! I quickly wiped the traitorous tear that was falling past my lashes.

"Hey, Letty. What's going on? Did something happen to Mason?"

"He-uh…Mason went mi-missing a few mon-ths ago," I said unable to hold in my tears any longer.

"Oh my god. Scarlett I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you!"

I felt Leah pull me into a hug as I let quiet sobs escape over my brother. We may have fought a lot and he may have treated me like I was an annoying little sister but I loved him and it hurt to think that he just disappeared without a trace. Leah rubbed my back soothingly as the tears continued to fall.

When I finally calmed down and wiped the rest of my tears away I looked back up to my best friend and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I cried all over you."

"Scarlett that's nothing to apologize for. I feel like such a bitch. I'm so sorry I stopped talking to you."

"It's alright. It's not your fault," I answered her honestly.

"How…how did it happen?"

I almost forgot that Leah had had a bit of a crush on my brother when we were younger and came for visits. The last time we were here Mason had also taken a liking to my friend and they had gone out for a short while. It was nothing serious really as they were both fourteen just some hand holding and brief pecks on the lips. Would they have become anything more if he was here now? Well none of us would ever know what could have been.

"One day he just didn't come home. We thought he was at his friend Robby's house but then he never called or anything to let us know he was fine. The cops said that he might have just up and left, that they had seen this a lot. They said that since he was eighteen that they couldn't really do much about it if he had run away," I stopped for a few seconds taking a couple deep breaths before continuing, "They also said that there was a slight possibility that he could have been a victim of a recent spike in murders, but um…they never found a body."

Leah was trembling slightly, whether from anger or sadness I didn't know. After a few calming breaths she stopped.

"Leah!"

We turned to see a guy with no shirt on—did any guys here own a shirt?—approaching us. Something about him just screamed 'Leader.' Looking back to Leah I could see that she had tensed up considerably as he walked over to us. I looked between the two a couple of times before it hit me.

Was this the guy that Leah told me about? The guy—Sam that she used to date before he dumped Lee for her cousin?

Slimball.

"What are you thinking?" The guy said when he neared us.

"I was fine. Its none of your business," Leah shot back.

I glanced at the guy before grabbing Leah's arm and pulling. She moved with me otherwise I'd have probably fallen on my ass, "Come on Lee lets go."

He glanced at me and honestly did a double take as I walked backwards slowly. I was confused as to why he was staring at me in shock. When he noticed my confusion he came to his senses and spoke again to Leah.

"I'll see you at the house later."

"Whatever."

With that we continued on down to First Beach.

"Was that—"

"Sam," Leah said cutting me off and confirming the question she knew I was asking.

"Right…why would you hang out with him?" I said inquisitively.

Leah sighed before saying, "Its not like I want to believe me. Enough about me. How about your boyfriend?"

I shrugged as I thought of Tony. A giddy smile crossed my face, "Well, he's got the most amazing blue eyes. Tony's one of those strong macho types. He can be an ass at times but he has his sweet moments. Him and his best friend together are like children though, he acts very immature, I mean what guy isn't these days? But he smartens up when he has to."

"Sounds like I would hate him," Leah said bluntly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah probably."

We walked down the sand towards the water and took in the sun beating down on us. I pulled out the large beach towel from my tote bag and laid it out on the sat so we could sit and talk.

"Why don't you come to school on the Res?" Leah asked as she stared at the water as crashed against the damp sand.

I gave a small laugh and answered as she turned to look at me, "I wish, it's a bit far to travel everyday but if you have the money for gas then sure. I really do wish I could come here every day. You're the only friend I really have around here."

I moved my right hand gingerly onto my lap as I tilted my head up towards the UV rays.

"So, what happened to your hand?"

I opened my eyes when I turned my head down to Leah. I looked down at my wrapped limb and sighed before looking back to her, "I um…accidentally punched a rock. Then I fell on it when I was walking through the woods yesterday."

"Klutz," Leah snorted somewhat forcefully.

"Shut up. I've gotten better over the years…I can now count how many times I've gone to the hospital in the last four years on one hand," I stated a bit proud.

Leah laughed again shaking her head at me as she did so, "Impressive…and uh, how many hospital trips has there been?"

"Four."

"Four?"

"Including yesterday!" I stated indignantly as she continued to laugh.

We kept talking, catching up on missed time as we sat there watching the waves and the occasional seagull dive into them looking for food. I could tell that Leah was keeping something from me and I couldn't really blame her. After all I was attacked in the woods yesterday by a—a vampire and then saved by genetically mutated wolves (at least that's what I thought them to be).

"Scarlett?" Leah asked pulling me out of my thoughts of creatures that shouldn't exist.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said do you want to come over and eat? Mom just text me saying that she was done cooking," Leah said smirking as she stood up. As if to goad me into coming she added in an almost sing-songy voice, "Its your favorite Quileute dish!"

"Oh, juniper lamb stew!"

"My mother's famous."

"Lee do you even have to ask?"

Leah laughed as she helped me to fold my towel before we started the walk back to her house to have the most delicious lamb stew I have ever tasted.

* * *

**OKAY so I know I took forever to upload this. The reason is because I wanted to have the next chapter written before I uploaded the next one before each update. But with chapter 5 I drew a blank and its still empty I'm going to try and write at least some of it today...I'll hopefully have it updated by Saturday. I've been focusing on classes and trying to pass this semester so that is a contributing factor for not updating. I'm so sorry! I promise you I have not given up on this story. Hope you liked the chapter...updates are greatly appreciated =]**


	5. First Day at Forks High School

**A Girl and Her Wolf**

**Summary:**** Scarlett moved from the bustling city of New York to the quiet rainy town of Forks, Washington. She isn't so pleased about the move but maybe a certain hotheaded werewolf can change her mind?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters except Scarlett and her parents...and whoever else I make up.**

**A/N: OKAY SO! I am soooooooo sorry I took so long updating this story. That damn incessant writers block has finally let up some. This is slightly longer than my other chapters so hopefully that makes up some. I'm introducing a new character at the end of the chapter yay! I apologize in advance if the ending gets a bit sucking I literally just finished writing this chapter as I'm uploading it now, Its 3:30 in the morning so I'm a bit tired and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is kind of distracting me as well haha. I tried making it somewhat funny and a little serious too at some parts hopefully I conveyed it properly...plus I'm trying not to make my girl seem Marysueish...Gah I'm rambling! Sorry. So without further adue here is Chapter 5! Finally after so long.**

**Oh there is some cursing in this chapter. Oh and**

**Scarlett's outfits are on my profile if you wanna see them.**

**Enjoy =]**

First Day at Forks High School

* * *

Leah and I walked together back to her house. I was dying to have Aunt Sue's famous Juniper Lamb Stew again. As we reached the house Leah broke the comfortable silence.

"Just a warning Paul's eating over too with the rest of the guys," Leah turned to me to gauge my reaction, "Is that alright?"

I groaned slightly as my head dropped back, "Ugh, fine. If he pisses me off I can't promise I won't dump hot soup in his lap."

Leah laughed while I smirked cheekily. Once we walked inside and into the kitchen any and all conversation ceased. I felt my face grow hot as everyone stared at me. Some in what seemed to be awe and others amusement as they turned to look at Paul, then back at me. I immediately moved to Aunt Sue's side as she held out a bowl to me.

"Serve yourself as much as you like dear. I'm not letting the boys grab a bowl until you get your fill," She said with a warm smile.

I looked at the two giant pots that held the stew. It was more than Aunt Sue usually made, but it should be enough for everyone to grab seconds. Judging by the bowl in my good hand though it seemed that it included seconds.

"Hurry up were staring here Let."

My attention turned to a boy about a year or two younger than me. He was one of my friends here growing up and I recognized him immediately even with his short hair, "Zip it Jake or I'll take longer…Maybe I'll even get Aunt Sue to have you get your food last."

The smirk on his face vanished and I smiled brightly as everyone laughed.

"I thought you loved me Letty."

"I tried to pretend but its so hard Jake…and I love Seth more," I said jokingly, but I did love Seth dearly, he was just so cute.

"That hurts Let," Jake said with a mock hurt face.

I tried to ignore the growl I heard as I placed my bad hand over my heart lightly, "Aw Jake you know I love you but you're a smart ass."

One of the other guys started to whine about wanting to eat already and I smiled sheepishly before turning back to the pot. Oh crap how am I going to do this with one hand? Setting the bowl down next to the massive pot I poured four ladles full into the bowl before placing the ladle back. Glancing at Aunt Sue with a smirk I addressed her, "Aunt Sue I don't know if this bowl is big enough."

That received me a laugh from everyone in the room as I tried figuring out how to carry the hot bowl with my one good hand to the table without dropping it, burning myself, or both.

Before I could attempt anything a pair of russet hands grabbed it for me. Looking up at Paul I held back my surprise as he carried it to the table for me, "Um…thanks."

"No problem."

Glancing around everyone was staring at Paul in shock and amusement. Leah however was keeping her laughter in.

"What?"

The guy from earlier, Sam, answered and so Leah didn't have to deal with his bitching later I kept my snarky comment to myself, "We've never seen Paul do something for anyone other than himself…willingly at least."

Looking back at Paul he was glaring at Sam. Was that true? It certainly was odd maybe he did feel bad for what he did when we were younger. Did Paul change? Did he really feel sorry? Well that was definitely food for thought.

Once Leah and the guys got their share of soup they starting woffing it down.

"Damn you guys are like a pack of ravenous wolves that just came upon its first meal in days."

At their shocked expressions I couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough the others joined in though some seemed forced.

After they stopped I turned to Jake wanting to catch up a bit, "So how's your Dad and your sisters?"

"They're good…Dad's in a wheelchair now."

"Oh wow I'm sorry."

Jake shook his head, "It's alright."

"How's Bella? You see her lately?" I asked remembering that my mom told me she moved to Forks to stay with her father Chief Swan. I looked around at their groaned quizzically.

Quil spoke up, "Don't get him started. Jakey is in love with her. He's always talking about her."

"Shut up," Jake growled out although his cheeks were getting red.

"Aw Jake your cheating on my now?" I asked jokingly. I was glad we were able to fall back into our comfortable friendship without any awkwardness.

Jake laughed, "My heart only has room for you Scarlett."

When I heard the growl again I looked around for a dog. I didn't see one when I first got here and if I had I would've been playing with it. Not finding one I turned back to Jake and patted his head, "Aw Jake its okay…but you're not my type."

They all laughed but I could tell there was something wrong with Paul. I paid him no mind for now as I listened to Jake tell me about Bella, grinning at the love struck puppy dog look on his face.

Lunch went by with more fun and talking. I hung out with Leah for a bit longer before deciding to go home. Today was a fun day and I could see more trips to La Push in the near future happening again soon.

* * *

On the drive home I heard a howl. It sounded mournful and I wondered what happened to that wolf. At one point I thought I caught a glimpse of a large silver form flash through the trees in my peripheral. Slowing to a stop I turned my gaze to the trees trying to see if I really had seen the silver wolf from the woods the other day.

After a few minutes of seeing nothing I started driving again to get home though I kept an eye out for any genetically mutated wolves. After parking the car outside my house my gaze shifted around to the trees surrounding my house. I had the feeling of being watched, by what I didn't know. Goosebumps erupted all along my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Hopefully whatever was watching me wasn't something that went bump in the night, or at least not another vampire. Hope filled me as I looked for the wolves again, more specifically the silver one. I got the sense that they didn't want to hurt me. Not spending much time to wonder outside my fear eventually won out making my hurry to the door and up to my bedroom.

Laying in bed that night my thoughts drifted to Paul. Why I was thinking of him I had no idea but I just couldn't help it. I had this undeniable attraction to him. He also seemed truly remorseful for being my tormenter when we were kids. Nothing would become of Paul and me because I loved…love my boyfriend and I might move back to New York for college anyway. As my subconscious took over my thoughts still weren't on Adrian but on Paul.

* * *

The weekend flew by. Now it was Monday. I fucking hate Mondays. In fact any day that started with an M, T, or W sucked in my opinion. Today though was worse than most Mondays, its my first day at Forks High School! _Joy…_ Its not even noon and I'm already in a sarcastic mood. After I finished getting ready I grabbed my black raincoat and school bag before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie," My Mom said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah Mom. _Great_ morning," I shot back.

"Lay off the sarcasm."

"Aw but Mom I like being heavy on the sarcasm. It's fun."

"_Scarlett_," That was the point I knew I should stop. When your mom is angry she's scary. When she's Puerto Rican and angry then she's downright terrifying.

I held my hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. I'm done."

"Cereal is in the pantry next to the fridge," My mother said as she poured me a mug of coffee.

"Hurry up and eat, you have to get to school early to get your schedule from the registration office," Dad stated as he walked into the kitchen wearing his Forks Firehouse T-shirt.

"Morning to you too Dad," I said with an eye roll making sure he couldn't see it. I didn't feel like getting yet another lecture on not being late to places. Grabbing a box of Cocoa Puffs from the pantry, the jug of milk from the fridge, and a bowl from the cabinet. I set them on the table before hunting through the draws for a spoon so I could eat.

* * *

On the way to the school I couldn't help but think of home and my friends back in New York. My mind then turned to La Push. I couldn't help but wish I was attending La Push High School with Leah.

Parking in the mostly empty lot I looked around to see that the majority of cars were older models occupying the spots. Though there was a silver Volvo with a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo next to it. Well at least my car wasn't the only one that stuck out like a soar thumb. Getting out I headed towards the administration building. The layout of Forks High School reminded me of a college campus.

Walking into the office building I went up to the desk where an plump friendly looking lady sat behind it. She looked up at me as I approached and smiled, "Hello dear you must be Scarlett."

Nodding I shifted my weight nervously. Great she's never even seen me and she already knew my name. I fiddled with the zipper of my raincoat as she shuffled with the papers around her before handing me a schedule and a signing sheet, "Just get your teachers to sign that sheet and bring it back at the end of the school day. Okay dear?"

"Yes, thank you," With that I pulled my head back over my head checked what building I needed to go to before I put the papers in my bag and went to building two for English.

The parking lot was full now and everyone was looking at my Nissan before looking around for me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a blonde boy came up next to me out of nowhere and spoke to me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My names Mike," He said with a smile.

Looking at him I could see he was cute and he still had a baby face making him look younger, "Its fine. I'm sure you already know, but my name is Scarlett. It's nice to meet you Mike."

"So what do you have now?"

"English," Somehow I had the feeling he did too.

"Oh, I do too. I'll walk you there."

Ah, the predictability of small town schools, "Thanks Mike."

During the short walk there Mike asked questions about New York and my life there. Boy could he talk. As the day went by Mike was in most of my classes so he'd walk me to them though he seemed a bit down when he found out I had a boyfriend.

While walking to lunch we met with Mike's friends; Ben, Angela, Tyler, Lauren, and his ex-girlfriend Jessica who was shooting glares at me. Well this isn't awkward…_not at all_.

After getting our food and grabbing a table a familiar looking girl with pale skin, long mahogany hair and deep brown eyes joined us. Everyone smiled and greeted her warmly except for Jessica and Lauren.

"Hey, I'm Bella," She said to me somewhat shyly. When she spoke her own name it clicked into place of how I knew her.

"Of course. We used to make mud pies with Jake, Leah and Seth when we were kids," I stated without embarrassment. Her cheeks reddened slightly when Jessica and Lauren snickered and started to poke fun at us.

"Excuse me Laurane and Jusinda was is?" I knew their names but they pissed me off. They stopped and glared at me.

"It's Lauren and Jessica," Lauren sneered at me is if I had just ruined her favorite shoes.

"Whatever. Sometimes its better to be seen and not heard, you both kind of have those annoying nasally voices," Everyone laughed as the two girl's jaws fell open. Standing up I grabbed my tray, "Bella would you like to sit over there with me and catch up?"

Slowly she stood and nodded giving me a grateful look. Moving to the only empty table in the cafeteria I laughed lightly as Bella stumbled slightly glad I wasn't the only one who was still a klutz. "Still as clumsy as ever I see Bella," At her distressed look I held up my still bandaged hand, "Don't worry I am too."

The throbbing pain had lessened considerably but the Doctor said I should keep the bandage on for a week. Bella asked me what happened and I gave her the same excuse I gave everyone else. It's kind of surprising to know how easily some people will buy that I punched a rock.

A few minutes after we had sat down and started talking three people came over to sit with us. My heart started to pound as I stared in horror. The one who kissed Bella lightly turned to stare at me in shock the same moment that I realized they were vampires. That one word kept running through my head on a loop. _Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire, vampire. Vampirevampirevampirevampire vampire._ I was on the verge of hyperventilating when I felt a strange sense of calmness wash over me. Finally able to take them in without so much fear and anxiety I noticed that their eyes were golden instead of red, like the vampire that attacked me. Still I was uneasy and I was itching to get away from them. I barely registered Bella introducing them as Edward, Alice, and Jasper Cullen. My fear spiked when the pixie like one hugged me. I felt pain in my hand, the one that I punched the vampire with and started to feel nauseated, when I clenched my fists.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go I don't feel well," Where were those wolves when I needed them? Where was the silver wolf when I wanted to feel somewhat safe? Getting up I all but ran out of the cafeteria. When I got outside I felt the fear and nausea hit me with the force of a freight train. Running to the bathroom that was on the side of the cafeteria doors I barely made it into one of the stalls to expel the contents of my stomach.

I couldn't stay. I needed to go home. This was a good excuse to get away from the…the vampires. What the hell would they be doing in a school anyway? What was this Vampire Diaries?

Walking out of the stall I washed my face and rinsed my mouth out before heading for the nurses building. Getting there the nurse had no doubt I was sick. From what I saw in the mirror I looked pale. According to the nurse I had a sickly twinge and I felt clammy. Once I told her I had vomited she called my mother to see if I could go home. When the nurse hung up she told me I was good to go and wrote me a note to give to the administration lady before I left.

On my way to the main office I felt someone's eyes on the back of my head through the rain. Turning slowly I saw the one that kissed Bella staring at me in confusion. Glancing around quickly I saw that me and him were outside…alone.

Fuck.

Turning back around I headed for the admin building and looking around trying to find the wolves. Hoping to find a flash of silver in the trees was pointless. This time I was alone and if the vampire attacked me well then I was as good as dead. Reaching the building I turned to see the bronze haired vampire still staring before he turned to go back inside the lunchroom to Bella. Bella! Her and the vampire kissed so what?...was he "playing with his food" like the other vampire was planning to do to me? Only playing a more sadistic game? I felt fearful for the girl. A chill ran down my spine as the vampire turned to look at me after I thought of Bella. Not wanting to stand out in the light drizzle any longer I went inside to give the plump lady the nurse's note. Dropping the note on the desk I leaned against it wanting to pass out.

"Oh, feel better dear. Try and get some sleep," She said as she looked up at me, "ou can finish getting your teachers signatures when you come back."

I nodded mutely before rushing out of there and strait to my car. Sitting behind the wheel and taking a few deep breaths to calm myself tears of panic started to prick my eyes. There were several things that I was absolutely positive of; Those three were vampires. There was something different about them, though if it was good or bad wasn't clear to me. Lastly, I sure as hell was not going back to Forks High School. On the way home I started to think of a valid argument to get my parents to agree to let me go to the High School on the Reservation.

* * *

Walking into the house I leaned against the door heavily. I was exhausted from fear and all I wanted to do was brush my teeth and pass out.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" My mom asked coming up to me and touching my forehead, "You don't feel feverish. Do you feel cold?"

"A little," I said taking my shoes off slowly.

"Alright go upstairs and sleep for a bit. I'll make you some soup."

"Okay." With that I did as she said. Hopefully today was a bad dream, however unlikely. Laying in my bed after brushing my teeth tears once again stung my eyes. I wanted my brother here. So I could cry to him and tell him my fears and he could reassure me. Mason would have believed me; I know he would've.

A few hours later I awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. My head ached from the stress of the day. Hearing my mom answer the phone I laid back against my pillows. I sat up at the sudden concern in my mother's voice. Looking at the time, it was too early for my Dad to be home. Could something have happened to him?

I jumped out of the bed and started down the steps. Catching site of my mother she held up her hand to keep me from talking while she spoke into the receiver. Anytime I tried asking her what was going on she shushed me.

"Of course. …When? …Alright. …We'll see you then. …Oh, it's no problem. …She's family it's no burden at all," She paused yet again as she turned away from me, "Alright, thank you. …Goodbye."

"What's going on? Who's no burden? Who's coming?" I bombarded her with question after question when she hung up.

"One question at a time. First sit down and have your soup," My mother instructed as she guided me to the kitchen table. After having me sit she placed a bowl of steaming Lipton soup in front of me alone with a spoon. My mother held up her hand again as she sat across from me. I could see sadness in her eyes as she spoke.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Your Aunt Amelia and Uncle Jonah died in a car accident last week," Before I could say anything she continued, "Social Services has been trying to find your cousin Michaela a home. No one on her mother's side could take her and since your father was the only sibling Jonah had they called us. I couldn't very well have her be put in foster care."

I could hardly eat my soup and only ate some when my mother told me to. Tears streamed down my cheeks like an open faucet. When will this family see the end of tragedy? First Grandpa died a few years ago, then Mason disappears, and now my Aunt and Uncle die too. I could only imagine how Michaela felt. I watched as my mother got up and left the room to call my father and tell him the news.

* * *

Hours later my mom was cooking dinner for all of us as we waited for Michaela to arrive with the Social Worker. I was sitting in the living room with my Dad staring at the TV without actually seeing what was on the screen. When we heard the sound of car doors closing I stood in the entryway as my Dad opened the door.

A tall African American woman in a neat dress suit stood at the door with her hand on my cousin Michaela's shoulder. When her hazel eyes met my brown ones she launched into my arms. Closing my arms around the younger girl I ran my fingers through her hair like I always did when we were kids and she was upset. I found that it would calm her down some whenever I did that.

"Hey MooMoo. Why don't you come upstairs with me and listen to some music?"

At her muffled okay, I pulled away from her and grabbed her hand leading her upstairs so my parents and the Social Worker could talk.

* * *

**Okay so this last bit to me is kind of sucky, simply because of how I wrote it. I'm sorry again...I might tweak it a bit so when I upload Chapter 6 I'll let you know if I did or not. ANYWHO. Let my know what you think! =] Reviews spur me on.**


End file.
